Too Long Away?
by Niphuria
Summary: Alice has returned to Underland for Tarrant, only to find him with another woman.  Has she been too long away?  Or had he never loved her to begin with?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Alice returns to Tarrant only to find him with another woman. Has she been gone too long? Or had Tarrant never loved her?

**Too Long Away?**

_"I'll be back before you know it!" Alice had told Tarrant, just after drinking the Jabberwocky blood._

_He had given the slightest shake of his head, his eyes turning grey and his expression stoic. _

_He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Fairfarren, Alice," he said only._

_As Alice saw Underland begin to vanish the last thing she saw was Tarrant's gleaming haunted eyes._

"But I _am _going back!" Alice said to herself as she brushed her hair and gazed at her reflection in her vanity mirror in her bedroom. "And I didn't forget!"

She had been gone for almost two years; but she had succeeded in everything she had set out to do. She and Lord Ascot had fulfilled her late father's dream by expanding the trading company all the way to China.

Now, upon returned home for two months, she had handed control of the company over to Lord Ascot. She had explained to her mother and Margaret that she would continue to travel and would be leaving in the morning.

Alice set down the silver hairbrush and gazed into her own eyes. "Tarrant, I'll be with you soon!"

* * *

The next morning Alice woke early. She hurriedly penned a note to her mother and sister and told them she had decided to leave during the night as she was afraid she would waver in her resolve to travel the world. In truth, she was not wavering at all in her chosen destination, but she wanted her family to feel that she was not leaving them out of any desire to escape them.

No, she was only ready and desirous to leave them because of Tarrant Hightopp. She and Tarrant had never exchanged words of love; but she remembered every moment their eyes would meet, or their hands would brush, and especially that lovely night on the balcony when she had, from the corner of her eye, saw him approach her with his top hat under his arm, in the fashion of courtship and admiration.

Well, now she was ready to return to him and never leave him again. Alice picked up her large suitcase and shoulder bag and hoped that the looking glass would take her to him. She hated the thought that perhaps it would not and she would have to take that dreadful fall down the rabbit hole. What if she lost her items? Well, she didn't them need so much as she wanted them. He shoulder bag was filled with gifts of teas and ribbons and exotic laces for Tarrant. And her suitcase held only a few items for herself; the rest held as much fabric as she could fit into them for him. Many were so exotic and different from anything she had ever seen him use that she was certain he would adore them!

Alice stepped before the looking glass and asked it the boon she desired. "Please," she whispered, "take me to Tarrant!"

Alice closed her eyes and stepped forward, tentatively pressing her head forward. She gasped, but managed to keep her eyes closed as she felt the almost ice-cold of the glass ripple over her face, gently pulling at her flesh. She stepped forward, turning her body to allow for her luggage and suddenly she felt herself pitch forward flat onto her face.

Her eyes flew open and she saw a wooden floor beneath her. She allowed her suitcase and bag to slip from her grasp and pushed herself upwards with her palms. She had come through the mirror in Tarrant's Work Room at the Palace!

Pulling her foot carefully from the bottom of the rim she had stumbled over, she hurriedly stood and looked around. Tarrant was nowhere to be seen. However, the room obviously was seeing a great deal of use.

"Tarrant?" she called, "are you here? It's me, Alice!"

No response. Well, perhaps he was at lunch. The windows allowed for copious amounts of sunlight to filter into the room and it was quite bright so lunch was likely. Alice looked around and saw the perfect place to hide her luggage. She did so want to surprise Tarrant when he returned! At the back of the room was a door to her left, which she knew was a sparse bedroom in the event the Hatter would work through most of the night. To her right was a table that was covered with boxes and excess fabrics that draped over the sides. She slid her suitcase and shoulder bag beneath it and pulled some orange fabric down over the front of the table to conceal them.

Just as she was finishing she heard Tarrant's voice from the hallway. Alice rushed to the door and then stopped cold. He wasn't alone!

"Oh, my dear, dear Terry!" she heard a woman say, "why can't we ever go to your house? You've never once _had _me there!"

Alice couldn't move. The woman's voice implied things that stabbed through her heart like a dagger. Alice wasn't so naive that she could not understand her meaning.

With shock, surprise, and dread filling her, Alice didn't know what else to do but rush into the bedroom. She hurried inside, desperate to find a place to hide. She certainly did not want to be seen by Tarrant and that...other woman!

"I don't have to explain, Alana. Suffice it to say I would rather confine such...activities...to my room here."

Alice looked around frantically. The room held only a few items of furniture, as it was obvious that Tarrant did not spend much time here. But...yes! There was a wardrobe! Knowing what she was about to witness, yet not wanting to be seen by Tarrant, her instincts; terrible advisers as they were at the moment, compelled her to fling open the doors and be relieved that she could fit inside. The top shelf was low down, thank goodness. She had to hurriedly move a few items off of it, place them on the lower shelves, and scurry up, which was not easy. Thankfully the shelf was strong and seemed quite willing to accommodate her slight weight.*

She pulled the doors closed and was not certain whether she was relieved or horrified that there was just enough of a crack allowed by the closed doors to have a clear view of nearly the entire room.

"Very well, Terry, but I do wish you'd change your mind! Perhaps another time?"

"Perhaps," Tarrant replied.

The couple entered the bedroom and Alice gasped softly. Tarrant's head whirled around.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, my randy Hatter?"

Tarrant listened for a few more moments, then shrugged. "Nothing. I just thought I heard something."

Alice swallowed nervously. Tarrant was as handsome as ever! The only change in his appearance was that his hair was longer and smoother. It was combed out and tied in a ponytail in the back. It was really quite a becoming look for him, Alice thought, but then her heart ached again. He was with someone else! And that someone else was very pretty!

The woman he had called Alana was a young woman about Alice's age. But what startled Alice were the similarities in their appearances. Alana had long, wavy blonde hair, as did Alice. She also had blue eyes, as did she, and their heights and weights seemed very close. Their faces were different, of course, but both did have enough of a likeness in their noses and cheeks that they could easily be mistaken for sisters. Of course, Alice lamented, Alana would be the prettier sister.

And she also wore blue! The same blue Alice wore now and that Tarrant had always called 'Alice Blue!'

The only striking difference was that this woman was wearing makeup, which Alice never did. Her mouth was painted pink and her eyelids shaded with blue shadow. Her cheeks were rouged pink and her nails were painted a brighter pink.

And she was...amorous! Even now, as soon as they stopped near the bed the woman was pressing herself against Tarrant's chest and tilting her face up for a kiss. Tarrant embraced the woman and the two kissed.

Alice felt faint with horror, sickness, and grief. He had either moved on from her or he had never loved her to begin with! But despite all this, she couldn't stop looking at them.

Tarrant was facing the wardrobe and Alice saw that his eyes were open as he kissed the woman. They weren't the emerald green she had grown so accustomed to seeing, but a lighter green. Almost a lime or moss green. What did that mean?

For a brief, sickening moment, Alice thought that Tarrant saw her. But apparently he did not, for he stepped back from the woman and smiled.

"We don't have all afternoon, Alana. I have many orders to fill."

"Well," she purred, then _fill me_ first!"

Tarrant began to undress and nodded for Alana to do the same. "I intend to. But you'd best get out of those clothes first."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of "Too Long Away?" I decided to try my hand at a bit of angst for Alice and Tarrant. All comments welcome!

Of course, this isn't part of my Alice/Tarrant connected stories. This is completely separate.

*The wardrobe I picture for Alice's hiding place was inspired by an antique one I spotted at -

http : / www . rubylane . com/ item/ 151744 - 162003NM4280 / 18th - Century - French - Antique - Louis

Of course, remove the spaces. This place hates links! I do think our heroine could squeeze herself in there!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

**Too Long Away?**

**Chapter 2**

Alice felt her eyes mist with tears as the couple shed their clothing. As much as she would rather her traitorous eyes fix on Tarrant, they instead watched Alana. The pretty woman kicked off her slippers and then began quickly working at her dress while Tarrant shed his clothing so quickly that Alice was astounded. How could someone be naked in less than half a minute? Did he want her _that _badly?

Now her eyes shifted to Tarrant. Alice had never seen a naked man before; but she knew he was the most gorgeous man she would likely ever see! His flesh was pale all over, smooth, except where muscles defined his lean and toned form. And...his back. Alice winced and tears began to stream down her face as she saw the red scars that Stayne's whip had left on his back. Those were because of her!

Is that why he had taken up with another woman? Because she herself had left him and not only likely hurt him very much, but had left him such horrible scars to remember her by?

Despite her tears she was able smile a little when she saw that his tiny nipples were lavender and his..._oh, God!_...penis was huge! The tip was lavender, but as it grew in anticipation of the activity about to take place it became darker; almost purple.

Alana giggled and was now wearing only her chemise, bloomers, and stockings.

"Would you care to help me, Terry?"

Why did she call him that? His name was Tarrant!

Tarrant turned to her and gazed at her form; voluptuous even through the layers still covering her. He grinned and took the hem of her chemise and yanked it up and over her head, revealing her smooth flesh and full breasts. Tarrant cupped them in his hands and ran his thumbs over her nipples and Alana groaned as they hardened.

Alice almost groaned, too, but pressed a hand over her mouth. Even though hot tears flowed freely she had to remain quiet. And what was almost worse; she was actually feeling what had to be desire even through her raging jealousy!

Alana reached for Tarrant's hair but he growled and pushed her hands away and knelt to strip off her bloomers. Now, only in her stockings, Tarrant pushed her gently onto the bed and knelt before her. Alana lay back and raised her legs to his shoulders.

Alice stifled a gasp. The woman was _open _now! Alice wished she could squeeze her eyes shut but her curiosity got the better of her and she kept them fixed on the couple. Alice saw Alana's delicate pink flesh and so did Tarrant. He gazed at her and slowly traced a finger over her moist slit and the woman moaned, closing her eyes.

Tarrant began to kiss the insides of her thighs over her ivory lace stocking tops and Alice felt herself become slightly faint. Even though his lips were brushing Alana's thighs she could almost feel them on her own... She swallowed with arousal and discomfort. A strange ache began to constrict her heart and she fervently hoped she would not burst into sobs. She would surely be found out, then!

Tarrant continued to kiss Alana's thighs but now his fingers quested higher and probed insistently at the moistness between them. Alice felt her own centre become quite wet as she could not help but wish his fingers were on _her _instead! His calloused and work-worn fingers would slide through her dewy curls and into her maiden petals and...

No! She should not be harbouring such scandalous thoughts! But...she was. She was in love with Tarrant and knew that she could not deny that she wished with all her heart that _she _was the one he was touching and kissing so intimately. Oh, why couldn't it be her!

"Oh, please, more!" Alana begged, writhing on the bed.

"Patience, patience," Tarrant murmured against a creamy thigh. He pushed a finger inside of her and began to slowly thrust it in and out.

Alice did moan then, but thankfully she was not heard. She added her other hand to the first one covering her mouth, hoping it would keep her completely quiet.

"Oh, Terry, won't you this time..."

"Of course," he said and gave her thigh a final kiss before moving forward to do the most shocking thing Alice had ever imagined!

He pressed his face to Alana's wet sex and began to use his mouth on her! Alice felt a jolt of electric desire shoot straight to her core as the woman gasped and moaned and grabbed fistfuls of bedding with her hands.

Since they were sideways Alice could see almost everything. As much as she did _not _want to see, some part of her _did, _for she still could not tear her gaze from them, despite the tears that continued to flow unchecked down her cheeks, and onto her neck and soak the top of her gown.

Tarrant's tongue flicked over the woman's sex, laved up and down it, and finally teased over that sensitive bud that Alice had discovered on herself by accident as a child. When she had asked her mother about it Helen had simply said to not touch herself there and when she washed to do it quickly and leave it at that.

But now that very same part of Alice was throbbing with a sensation she had never felt before! It was both painful and wondrous. She strongly suspected that it would be wondrous if only it were her on that bed instead of the other woman. Her lips quivered with grief and heart-break and it was all she could do to keep herself from being heard.

Tarrant lowered one hand and to his manhood and began to pump it while he still tended to Alana. Alice had thought him large before, but now she realised that he had not even been fully...erect. He soon was, however, when his pumping increased. He suddenly straightened.

"Al..." he gritted through his teeth, but cut the name short.

"Come, Terry!" Alana urged, "I had no idea you were in such a state!" She turned her body to lay fully on the bed, legs spread invitingly. "Come inside, Royal Hatter! A warm welcome awaits you."

Tarrant practically leapt atop her. He positioned himself at her entrance and swiftly buried himself into her hot wetness with a loud groan, throwing his head back.

Alice began to sob helplessly then. All she could do was to seize part of the bottom of her dress and stuff it into her mouth to muffle the sound. This was it. Her hopes were all gone now. He had taken this woman in the most intimate way a man could! It was painfully obvious that they had done this many times. There was no longer any room for her in Tarrant's heart. Alana was his woman now, not she.

Tarrant thrust into Alana and she urged him on with cries of pleasure. She placed her palms on his cheeks but Tarrant stopped, took them, and pressed them alongside her head.

"Nay...like this!" he said, and then continued to pound into her. Alana closed her eyes and allowed Tarrant to do as he liked. He vigorously pumped in and out of her for what seemed an eternity to Alice, and then he flipped Alana over and entered her again from the back.

Alice could bear no more. At last she was able to squeeze her eyes closed while quiet sobs wracked her body. Against her will she heard their groans as they finally finished their...coupling. Panting and sighing taunted Alice as they lay, spent, trying to catch their breath.

More than ever it was imperative for Alice to be silent, but wasn't as difficult as she had feared. The moment she had felt all her hopes ripped away it became easier. Her sobs had subsided, and her eyes stopped leaking those cursed tears. Her heart still felt pained and constricted, but she would wait the couple out. And then she would go home.

"I have to return to work," Tarrant said. "It cannot be helped. Those orders..."

"I know," Alana replied, as they both began to redress. "Will you escort me back to the Gardens?"

"Of course. When have I ever not?"

She giggled and Tarrant helped her finish dressing as he had already re-clothed himself as quickly as he was able to unclothe himself.

Alana quickly finger-combed her hair and then took Tarrant's arm. They left the bedroom and Alice heard them leave the Work Room.

Thank goodness!

Alice flung open the wardrobe doors and leapt to the floor. She raced to the Work Room and to the looking glass. She didn't even care about her belongings. Besides, Tarrant could keep her gifts. She had bought them for him, after all. At least, when he found them, he would know that she had kept her Promise.

"Take me home," she said, and pressed herself to the glass.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this second chapter. All comments are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit Adult Content.

**Too Long Away?**

**Chapter 3**

Tarrant saw Alana off to the Gardens and sighed as soon as she was out of sight. The woman resembled His Alice, but she was _not _His Alice. Despite all of Mirana's attempts this was simply not tempting him as she hoped it would.

Alana Benton was from London, just as Alice was, but she was not very much like Alice. Not that Tarrant judged women as the men Above did, but Alana was simply not the type who interested him. She was educated, but not curious. She liked to laugh, but not at silly and nonsensical things; she preferred gossip. And she thought riddles were a waste of time. Alice never found riddles a waste of time.

Tea! She found tea to be pleasant, but lingering over it and telling stories and jokes was simply something she did not enjoy. Gazing at the stars, smelling flowers, grass, trees and the occasional insect were not things she found terribly romantic. She was more of an industrious sort of woman. She enjoyed housework and needlecraft and cooking. She was even an accomplished pianist and painter. She would make a good wife for many men. Just...not him. At least not the sort of wife Tarrant wanted. Of course it would be difficult for her to be, since Alice was the only woman he wanted to be his wife.

When Alice had left... Oh, if only he had been patient and believed in her and her promise to return! But no, he had to slide into Madness after only a few months! He had become so morose and unsociable that Mirana had seen fit to take matters into her own hands.

The Queen had sent McTwisp to the surface to find a girl who resembled Alice as much as possible, was educated, and convince her to come to Underland. Of course, this had not been an easy task. A talking rabbit was not something that people Above were accustomed to encountering. It took McTwisp quite some time to convince the girl to listen to him. When she had, she had shrugged and decided to humour him. After all, she was a middle daughter of a middle class family, and had nothing better to do.

Then it was simply a matter of leading her to the Rabbit Hole and to Underland. Of course she had been furious at the long fall and all the trouble she had exiting the Room of Doors. But, once at the Palace, she was overwhelmed with the splendour and when Mirana had explained to her that if she was willing to marry her Royal Hatter after a period of Courtship, she would be made a Lady, as technically Tarrant was already a Lord, though he eschewed that title, and she could remain in Underland in wealth and comfort for the rest of her life.

Mirana not only wanted Tarrant to find happiness, but to begin to restore the Hightopp Clan. She was more firm in her approach to Tarrant. She had strongly suggested that he follow her plan or she would be forced to order him to, and she would rather he comply on his own. She was convinced that, in time, he would become happy with Alana, especially once they were married and Alana would bear him children. Mirana would have a manor built for them and Alana's industriousness in home matters would be put to good use.

Tarrant sighed again and began to walk back to his Work Room. He and Alana had been "Courting" for three months; and he had been surprised that she wasn't demure in the slightest, but rather, a woman who had indulged in several sexual escapades in London. Again, Tarrant didn't judge her for that, for he didn't believe that a woman had to be a virgin before she married; however, she was just too forward for his taste. Besides, he had doubts that she would be a faithful wife. However, as this situation was, essentially, a command by Mirana, he decided he may as well make the best of it. And it was possible he was mistaken about her. Perhaps she would be a good and faithful wife. He just wished that he could be as fond of her as she had become of him.

The first impression Tarrant had of her was not pleasant, and it wasn't entirely her fault. Tarrant was extremely aware of his unusual appearance. Though some, like Alice, saw his visage, personality and quirks lovely and endearing, Alana had found him grotesque and frightening. However, she had overcome that and had warmed to him considerably, finding him amiable and gentlemanly.

And, Tarrant had to admit, she wasn't bad company. She wasn't particularly engaging, but she was more than tolerable. She had good manners and was amiable enough. In an attempt to further intimacy between them she had decided to call him "Terry." Tarrant hated that; until he realised that the only one he wanted to use his name so intimately was Alice.

Alana was even a good bed partner, he had to admit. From a purely sexual standpoint the woman was skilled. She was also generous in giving pleasure. He didn't enjoy pleasuring her in the most intimate way he could; he only ever wanted to do that for Alice. So he never did unless she expressly asked him to. And he never allowed her to cradle his face. It would pain him too much and remind him of when Alice had cradled his face in the former Red Queen's Work Room.

Tarrant had been careful, however, to make certain to withdraw from her each time just before he spilled his seed. She hadn't questioned him; she simply assumed, he reasoned, that he wanted to wait for children until after they were married.

Tarrant knew better. A part of him still hoped that even though Alana would make him an adequate, and even a good, wife, that he would somehow be able to escape marrying her

It hadn't even been a year! If he had been able to keep his damnable moods and tantrums in check he could have waited for Alice as long as it took for her to complete her tasks and Return. If he hadn't succumbed to bouts of rage and destroyed tea set after tea set and frightened his friends... If only...

If only.

Tarrant reached his Work Room and froze. Something was...different. But what? He looked around. Nobody was there. He scanned his work. Nothing was disturbed. But still, something felt decidedly different. He walked slowly to the back of the room, turning his head to study every table and project.

Then he saw it. The table against the back wall had been disarranged. Puzzled, Tarrant lifted the spilled over fabrics and gasped when he saw a large suitcase and a shoulder bag. He pulled them out from beneath the table and tears immediately stung his eyes when he saw _**AK **_monogrammed on the suitcase.

Alice! Alice was here! He opened the shoulder bag and saw numerous bags of exotic teas.

Now the tears began to spill from his eyes when he realised she _had _come back, kept her word, and Returned to him; and with gifts even!

Tarrant slowly stood. _Stop crying, it will be all right! She's back! She's come back! I can just break off with Alana and..._

Something caught the corner of his left eye. He turned and saw that the wardrobe doors in the bedroom were open. He went to it, wondering if he or Alana had...

No. They hadn't. Neither had touched the wardrobe, and he knew absolutely that the doors had been firmly closed when they had left. Now, they were not only open, but the contents on the top shelf were on the bottom ones. And there was a stain on the top shelf. Wait; it wasn't a stain. Tarrant touched a fingertip to the liquid and tasted it. Salty.

Tears! Alice must have come through the looking glass and hid herself when she heard him coming with Alana. And that also meant that...

"Nay!" he roared in pure rage. He wasn't furious with Alice for seeing them, he was furious that any of this had happened to begin with! He didn't blame Alice for being afraid and hiding, he blamed Mirana for setting him up as she had when Alice hadn't even been away a year! Time had been kind to him for some reason, and now...

Now it perhaps would make no difference. Could Alice ever forgive or forget what she had seen? The very thought began to drive him Mad. He felt his eyes change to orange, and then they must have gone red; because the next thing he recalled was coming to himself with his fists and arms scratched, filled with splinters and bloody. He was drooling and foaming at the mouth and his clothing was torn. The wardrobe was smashed to pieces and the doors ripped off and on opposite sides of the room. The bed was intact, but the covering and blankets and pillows were completely destroyed and strewn everywhere.

Tarrant, breathing heavily, went back to the Work Room. He had to see if...

Had she? He couldn't tell! The Looking Glass had tell-tale streaks of dried tears on the surface. But had she been able to step through?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of my little angsty tale! All comments are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

I'd like to thank Ngoc Chau for a terrific idea for this chapter!

**Too Long Away?**

**Chapter 4**

"Alice! It's Alice!" Thackery screamed, standing atop his chair and tugging at his ears. "Alice is back!"

"Oi! Ye stupid hare, it ain't Alice!" Mally said, popping out of the teapot and landing on a chipped saucer. "It's Alana! How many times do I have to tell ye?"

Chess, who had been napping on the table lazily cracked open an eye.

"The hare is correct, Madame," he drawled. "It's Alice."

"Alice?" Mally cried, squinting towards the edge of the treeline. "Well, it's about bloody time!"

Alice was crying when she reached the tea table.

"About bloody time for what, Mousy, a weeping Champion?"

"Chess, this isn't the time!" Alice said, plunking down on a chair. "I came back here and now it seems that I'm stuck! The Looking Glass wouldn't let me through!"

Mally choked back her surprise and carefully approached the young woman.

"Alice? Didn't you see Tarrant? Isn't everything all right now?"

"_All right?_" Alice cried, anguished. "Why do you hate me so, Mally?"

The dormouse's eyes widened and she gently touched a paw to Alice's hand.

"I don't hate ye, Alice! I was a little jealous at first, but ye make him happy! And now he's stuck with that...that..."

"Alice Substitute?" Chess volunteered.

"Substitute!" Thackery yelled, jumping up and down.

"Sub...substitute?"Alice asked, dashing away her tears. She had thought she had no tears left to cry, but as she approached her old friends, the bothersome things began again. Her eyelids were so swollen with sobbing that they ached.

"Yeah, substitute!" Mally replied. "Tarrant went into fits of depression and anger after ye left. He got so bad that Mirana decided that she should do something."

"She sent Nivens to the Surface to find a girl who looks like you to take your place," Chess added. "Hasn't Tarrant told you that it was all arranged?"

"I...I didn't speak with Tarrant. He hasn't even seen me."

"Then how did ye find out about _her_?" Mally asked.

"Well, I came through the Looking Glass in his Work Room and heard him and..._her_ talking in the hallway near the room. I panicked and..." Alice stopped. She really didn't want to tell them what had happened.

"And what?" Mally prompted, gently. She truly felt sorry for Alice and wanted to show her that she was her friend.

"It was obvious that they are a couple and I...hid myself. They never saw me."

Chess chuckled and Thackery cackled.

"So, you got there just in time for their daily...constitutional?" Chess sniggered.

Alice gasped. "What?" How...how could he know?

"You heard me, love," Chess said silkily, languidly stretching out an arm and beginning to lick at it. "You saw them, didn't you?"

"Saw them! Saw them!" Thackery cackled. "Saw them without hats, ye did!"

"You saw them having...relations?" Mally's eyes were so huge that they almost seemed to meet.

Alice hung her head and tears sprang anew.

"All right...yes! I saw them! But I couldn't help it. I was hiding and then I was trapped and couldn't leave without being seen!"

"So, is Tarrant's backside more pale than the rest of him?" Chess teased.

"Pale scut! Pale scut!" Thackery yelled.

"Oi, shut it!" Mally snapped at Thackery. The hare slid back down into his seat and sat wide-eyed, but still grinning.

"Alice," Mally said, "Tarrant doesn't love 'er! He loves ye! But he was so Mad and sad and moody that Queen Mirana...interfered." Mally crossed her arms and huffed in irritation. "She interfered where she shouldnae. Ye hadn't even been gone a year and now she's gone and made Tarrant be with that borin' gal who ain't got the Muchness of a slug."

"Not even a year?" Alice asked, her tears slowly seceding. "In my world I was gone for almost two. I hurried with everything as quickly as I could and came here straightaway."

Chess grinned. "So, Time was kind to Tarrant, but it seems his Queen was not! So, love, tell me about Tarrant's pale backside! Or perhaps Alana's...melons?"

"Oh, shut up!" Alice yelled, surprising everybody. She stood and seized the nearest tea cup and hurled it at the feline. Chess yelped and darted out of the way. "Stop it!" she yelled, throwing another cup. The cat danced aside. "Stop being so utterly horrid!" And a saucer almost hit him this time.

"Wait! Ouch!" Chess cried, a cup striking his back. "I was just..."

"Well, stop it!" Alice screeched, and threw the filled tea pot at him.

Chess vanished before the hot contents could harm him.

"He's...he's..."

"Insufferable?" Mally offered helpfully.

"Yes, insufferable!" Alice agreed through gritted teeth. "This whole thing has broken my heart and all he can do is make it worse? I _hate _him!"

Chess rematerialized atop Alice's shoulder. "I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have teased you so badly. You don't really hate me, do you?"

All were taken aback at how distressed the cat sounded. Chess never seemed to care whether anyone liked him or not.

Alice huffed and sat back down. "I don't know," she sighed in resignation. "But I don't like you very much right now."

Chess sighed and tentatively licked Alice's cheek. "I'm sorry, love. Really. Is there anything I can do?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't know. Is there anything _anyone _can do? I saw Tarrant make love with another woman! He's with her and they are obviously getting along just fine! And besides that, she's prettier than me!"

Alice reached for a scone and took a bite just to keep herself from speaking further. Not only was she heart-sick, but she was jealous of not only Alana having Tarrant, but of herself being less attractive! She was behaving like a spoiled child.

"No, she ain't," Mally said gently and with understanding. "We don't think so, and neither does Tarrant. He thinks yer the prettiest thin' ever! Besides, that dullard wears makeup enough to shame a clown. An' he don't love 'er, Alice! He loves ye!"

"Well, he'd better prove it, and quickly," Chess said softly. "He's coming this way!"

Heads whirled round to see a tall, lean, top-hatted figure in the distance. When Tarrant saw them, he began to run.

"Oh, dear!" Alice cried, standing up so swiftly that Chess fell from her shoulder and had to quickly float to avoid the ground.

"But this is a good thin', right?" Mally asked her desperately. "He wants te talk te ye!"

"I...I can't see him right now much less talk to him!" Alice said, tears coming again, making her angry and frustrated. "He's broken my heart and the last thing I need is for him to be anywhere near me!"

She ran into the windmill house and raced up the stairs. The moment she spotted a bedroom she rushed inside and slammed the door, latching it. She sank to the floor, her back against the closed door, feeling only somewhat reassured by its solidity.

"Don't come in, don't come in, don't come in," she whispered to herself over and over.

But of course he did. She heard heavy footfalls on the stairs. Her breathing almost stopped in dread.

"No, please don't!" she whispered.

But he did. Within moments she felt his towering presence inches away; the only thing separating them was the wood of the door.

"Alice?"

* * *

I hope you are enjoying this little piece of angst! All comments welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

**Too Long Away?**

**Chapter 5**

"Alice?" Tarrant cautiously lisped.

Alice remained silent. She would not, could not, speak to him! She knew that if she did she would give in to him too easily and risk her heart again. She could not do that. Not now. Not so soon.

"Alice, I know you're in there," Tarrant said. He paused, waiting for her to respond.

"Very well, I understand," he said. "I'm going to sit here and talk to you, even if you won't talk to me."

He sat down and Alice could almost feel the heat of his body through the door.

She felt tears begin, _again_, and bit down on her fist in frustration.

"Alice, I need to tell you something. First of all, I love you! I've loved you for so long that I can't even remember how I existed without you!"

Alice closed her eyes and tried to remember that she could not speak to him, no matter what he said!

"I...I missed you so much that I went...well...Mad. I was waiting for you to come back. I knew you would keep your promise. But Mirana wouldn't let me wait, Alice! She sent McTwisp to your world to find someone who was supposed to be like a new you for me."

"And it worked, didn't it?" she snapped, then gasped as she realised she had broken her resolve already!

"No, it didn't!" Tarrant insisted. "She's nothin' like you! There _is _no other you! I'd never even try to find another you! And Mirana never even asked me! She just brought this woman down and told me I had to marry her. She said if I didn't agree she'd just order me to and I wouldn't have a choice." He sounded increasingly desperate. "Alice, she's the Queen! I couldn't disobey her!"

"Oh, of course not! After all, it would take Muchness to follow your heart! Or were you just following your..._manly _instincts?" Alice shot back. "As I recall, you seem to have a great many of those and absolutely no problem at all with using them with..._her_!"

Tarrant sighed. "You're right, lass. But only in that I am, hopefully, a gentleman, and I...didn't want to just be cruel to her. After all, none of this is her fault. But Alice, I don't love her! I don't even like her very much. But Mirana told me that I had no choice and you'd never come back! And you're right in that...well...I do have desires and don't mind having them satisfied, but I swear I'll never so much as touch her again! I don't even want to!"

Silence.

"Alice?"

Alice felt her heart constrict again and it was suddenly difficult for her to breathe. She knew that Tarrant was telling her the truth; but it still hurt! No, it more than hurt. It felt as if he were ripping her heart to shreds!

"How many times have you played the _gentleman _for her_, _Tarrant?"

Tarrant was taken aback. Of all the things he thought Alice would have asked, he didn't think she would ask him that!

"Well, uh...are ye really askin' meh te tell ye hauw minny tams Ah've...bedded 'er?" The brogue betrayed his nervousness and desperation and he knew Alice would pick up on that.

"Are you hard of hearing, Tarrant?" Alice sniffled and wiped her tears with the hem of her dress. Why ever was she asking him such a thing? Not only was it scandalous to even think such things, but it was extremely improper and rude to actually ask him! But a part of her had to know just how many times he had...enjoyed that woman!

On the other hand, any number above zero would just hurt her even more, and she knew first hand that it was definitely above zero!

Suddenly Alice felt a thump on the back of her head. Tarrant had tipped his head backwards and struck the door with it.

"Alice...Ah..." He stopped, not wanting to fuel her pain.

"How many, Tarrant!" she demanded.

"Ah'm nae even sure, te tell ye the truth," he said in resignation. "Ah don' luv 'er, sew it don' matter te meh!"

Silence.

"Mebbe twenteh tams, at th' mos'."

He heard a strangled sob from the other side of the door. Enough! He stood up and faced the door.

"Alice? Git aweh frim th' der! Git aweh cuz Ah'm comin' in!"

Would he? Did he dare? Alice listened carefully to see if he would make any move to carry through with his command. Suddenly the door jarred and knocked Alice forward slightly.

"Ah sid git aweh frim th' der!" he thundered.

Alice leapt to her feet and backed away as the door began to splinter. "Tarrant! Stop! Don't..."

But one more good shoulder thrust and the latch gave and the damaged door swung inwards. Alice shrieked as Tarrant stumbled into the room, eyes yellow and orange with determination and fury.

Tarrant seized the shocked Alice and pushed her onto the bed. He straddled her and pinned her arms out and away from her sides.

"Lass, yeh lissen te meh! Ah luv ye! Ah've nevva luvved anothur an' Ah nevva will!"

Alice panted in a mixture of thrill and fear beneath him as he pressed his body onto hers. He straightened his legs in order to allow his weight alone to hold her down, and, she suspected, to feel her body as closely as he could.

"Lass, are ye lissenin'?" he hissed impatiently, "ye hae te believe meh!"

Alice's heart was pounding so furiously at his proximity and the palpable feel of his emotions bearing down upon her that she couldn't respond. He shifted his hips against her and she felt the evidence of his arousal.

She should be furious with him, and she was, but, curse it, she was also hopelessly attracted to him. Her gaze fixed on his crimson lips and she so badly wanted him to kiss her! But if he did she wouldn't be able to distance herself from him and think things through clearly. She knew she loved him, but she needed time.

Firstly, would he really defy Mirana and break away from Alana? And then...no. The 'firstly' was extremely important before she could even think of what could perhaps happen between them now that she had returned.

"Tarrant?"

Tarrant nuzzled her neck and Alice moaned despite herself. He spread his fingers and Alice twined her fingers with his.

"Tarrant?" she said, her voice weaker as he sucked on a tender spot on her throat.

"Aye, lass?" he burred, moving upwards to suck and nip her ear lobe, his warm breath caressing the shell of her ear and causing her to shudder.

"Tarrant...ah...oh!" His lips caressed her cheek now.

"Hmmm?" he asked, finally moving to look down into her eyes.

Alice looked into his now lavender eyes and their beauty astonished her; as did their meaning. Somehow she knew it was his colour of Love. He had not had that colour when he was with Alana.

"Tarrant, will you...could you really...break off with Alana?"

"Aye," he said, "an' defy Mirana an' th' whole o' Underlan' if it comes te it."

Alice knew she would still need time to think, and she had to be truthful with Tarrant about that.

"Tarrant, I have to be honest with you. No matter what, I still need time to think about...us. I can't just forget everything I saw."

Tarrant knew his eyes betrayed his sadness and nervousness, but to even have a chance with Alice he'd do anything; risk anything!

"Alice, Ah'd gie mah verra soul if tha's wha' ye wan'. Jus'...gie meh ah chance!"

Swallowing hard, Alice nodded.

"Give me some time, Tarrant. And...you won't..."

"Ah won' be with her evah agin, Alice. Ah promise!"

He rolled off of Alice and helped her up so they both sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alice, Ah hae' sumthin' fer ye." He fished into his pocket and pulled out a purple velvet covered box. He smiled and held it out to Alice.

"Tarrant, I don't know if..."

"O' course ye kin! Open it!"

Fingers trembling, Alice opened the box. Inside was a silver charm bracelet. Her eyes widened in delight as she saw the charms; a hat, a tea cup, a spoon, a teapot, a sword, and a rose.

"It's...it's beautiful!" she gasped, this time her eyes misting with tears of happiness.

Tarrant's grinned widened and he took it and clasped it on her wrist. "Every one of those things is special to you, and special about you," he said, relieved that he was able to subdue his brogue at last.

His reward was an Alice kiss to his cheek and then a warm, affectionate hug that he eagerly returned.

* * *

Mirana stood swiftly. "Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, your majesty," McTwisp said, trembling. "Tarrant never kept his dinner engagement with Miss Benton because he went to the Windmill House. Alice is there!"

Mirana gasped and her fingers fluttered in agitation. "Alice is definitely back? And Tarrant went to find her?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"I won't have it," she said firmly. "I will not have it at all. I gave Miss Benton my word and I won't tolerate Tarrant's lack of co-operation!"

"But he loves Alice!"

"I know," Mirana sighed, "but it's too late. Tarrant and Alana and I have an arrangement and he will hold his end. McTwisp, send for Mr. Hightopp at once. I'm going to fix this immediately."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it, and I hope it wasn't too cheesy! All comments welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

**Too Long Away?**

**Chapter 6**

Alana paced her room nervously. She knew Terry was with the one they called The Champion. She knew he was with Alice. Was this Alice so much better than she was? She was obviously more important, that was a certainty, else Terry wouldn't have run to her the moment he knew she had returned.

Alana sighed and sat at her vanity and gazed at her reflection. She was attractive enough, and she had talents and skills. And up until now Terry had seemed to be taken with her. Then she frowned. No, he really hadn't.

He had been amiable and always the gentleman, and he was good to her. In return she was good to him and tried to be the best fiance' she could. And when she had admitted to him that she wasn't an innocent he hadn't been concerned about it. He had actually reassured her that she shouldn't have to suffer such restrictions and bend to the will and double-standards of men.

Why, in her world it would be a scandal if anyone knew! But Terry accepted that she had previous bedroom...experience, and it did not trouble him. He had not judged her.

Alana brushed her long blonde hair slowly and pondered. How did she feel? She felt friendly towards the Hatter, and even genuinely liked him. She had mostly overcome his appearance, though she had to admit that sometimes the sight of his hands troubled her. But in time she could overcome that. He was, at heart, a good man and she knew he would do his best to be a good husband and father.

That was what the Queen of this place wanted. She wanted the Hightopp Clan to be restored, and Alana understood that. She also understood that the Queen wanted Terry to be happy. But _was_ Terry happy? Was she herself happy?

"Tell the truth, Alana, are you happy?" she asked her reflection as she slowly set down the hair brush. Her visage awaited her confession. "I...I am content. I am not happy, but I am content. And...and I think Terry is not." She took another breath and continued to pour out what she believed was the truth.

"I am sorry to say that I don't think Terry is content with me. Perhaps he could have been, in time, but it is too late now. He will never be happy or content with me."

So, what was she to do? She loved this place. She loved the beauty and the wonder and the freedom. She loved not having to bow to the expectations of others. She loved the fact that she could fit in here even though she was not silly or nonsensical. She loved the fact that she would be an excellent mate and that she had domestic talents that other girls she used to know envied. But, to be herself, to simply be Alana Benton, in any world, was what she wanted most.

* * *

"Tarrant, sit down," Mirana said calmly as Nivens McTwisp showed the Hatter in to her receiving chamber.

"Nay," he said, mutiny in his tone. "Ah'll nay sit. Jus' say wha' ye wanna say."

Mirana remained seating, as she felt her knees suddenly weaken in nervousness. A tiny bead of sweat trickled down her back, despite the coolness of the room.

She took a deep breath and looked into Tarrant's dull green eyes tinged with orange.

"Tarrant, everything I did I did for you..."

"Nay!" he roared, slamming his fist down on the table before him, causing the tea service to rattle.

Mirana's features suddenly hardened. "Stop this at once, I command you! Sit down and listen to me! This is _not _a request!"

Tarrant shot her an angry look but seated himself.

"Now, isn't this better?" she said, forcing lightness to her tone. She ignored the continuing angry stare of the Hatter.

"As I was saying, I did everything for you, Tarrant. I realise that Alice had not been gone long, but you went Mad! It was worse than you remember, old friend. Even Mallymkin and Chess were concerned for you and poor Thackery was terrified at the sight of you! Do you have any idea how violent you had become?"

Tarrant had to concede that. "Aye, Ah was uh bit tetched."

"You were more than _touched, _Tarrant. You destroyed hundreds upon hundreds of pieces of china, you hurled things at your friends, and do you even remember destroying your Work Room here?" When his eyes widened she smiled gently. "I thought not. We had to replace everything, Tarrant."

Tarrant thought this over, and then he shrugged. "Jus' tossin' meh inta a cell woulda bin betteh than makin' meh tek up wit anothah woman! Ah only evah wanted Mah Alice!"

Mirana sighed and this and gave him a sympathetic look. "And then what, Tarrant? Keep you in the Dungeons forever? Besides, you could be helped! And not only that, but the Hightopp Clan can be restored! I came up with the perfect plan..."

"Ah hate yer plan!" he cried out, trying to control his temper, but only barely succeeding. "Ah hate it! An' nauw Alice is bek an' her heart is hurt because o' ye!"

"Because of _me_?" Mirana asked, eyes wide with denial. "I won't take responsibility for you bedding Miss Benton, Tarrant! You two did that on your own!"

The sting of those words sliced through him, like a shard of ice through Tarrant's heart.

He hung his head. "Aye, we did. Ah won' deny tha' her resemblance te Alice hurt thins' aneh, buh in th' end she is nae Alice! We jus' use each ot'er fer company an' uh bit o' pleasure. Tha's all."

"Ah, so you speak for Miss Benton?" Mirana pressed. "Did she tell you that herself?"

"Nay," Tarrant admitted, "buh Ah noe. Ask 'er."

"I don't need to, Tarrant," Mirana replied. "There is a bargain between us three and all of us agreed to it. Even you."

"Ye made meh!"

Mirana swallowed nervously. "I know," she said, gentler this time, "I know, and I'm sorry, Tarrant. But the bargain has been made, regardless of the circumstances. Miss Benton wants very much to live here in Underland and live in comfort. Why would she ever decide that the bargain should be broken? I've spoken with her enough to know that she wants to remain here."

"Ah don' care," Tarrant said, his eyes retaining their menacing orange tinge. "Ah won' marreh 'er."

Mirana sighed again, this time in exasperation. "Yes, you will. I will send Alice home and you will marry Alana Benton."

"Ah'll nae!" Tarrant shouted, leaping to his feet and dashing the tea tray to the floor. "Ye'll hae te kill meh firs'! Ah'll onleh marreh Alice, if she'll hae meh, sorreh thin' tha' Ah em!"

Mirana had also leapt to her feet. "Guards!" she called, and then turned to Tarrant, fearing more violence from him. His stance was menacing and his eyes almost completely orange. "Take him away until I send for him!"

* * *

Alice and Mally had arrived at the Palace Gardens and seated themselves near one of the numerous fountains.

"How...how do you suppose it's going?" Alice asked her friend nervously.

Mally shook her head and frowned. "Not good, I'd wager. How could it? Neither of those two are going to back down."

"I rather wonder how Alana feels about all of this," Alice said glumly. "None of this is her fault, you know. But if she loves Tarrant...then what? I don't want to have my dreams come true at the expense of someone else's!"

Mally rolled her eyes. "Alice, it wouldn't be! Tarrant doesn't love her! It's not as if you'd be doin' anyone any favours by just...not bein' with Tarrant; which is where you _should _be."

Alice smiled wanly. "You're right, Mally. But still, has anyone thought of Alana at all? I don't mean to say I have any love for her, seeing as she...has the man I... I mean..."

"Oi! I know," Mally agreed solemnly. Then she suddenly brightened. "Alice! There's a way we can find out!"

"How?"

Mally rolled her eyes. "I can sneak to her room and ask her, ye big galoot!"

Despite the seriousness of the situation Alice couldn't help but smile. She fingered her charm bracelet and suddenly felt better.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things will wind up soon. I hope you continue to stick with me and see how it all turns out! All comments are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

**Too Long Away?**

**Chapter 7**

Mirana had to collect her thoughts. She realised she had just appeared to be a tyrant; and she hadn't meant to! She loved Alice dearly! But, as Queen and as Tarrant's friend she had been frightened for him, and had he decended further into Madness he may have never been able to return. And not only that, but had she not acted quickly to save him, the Hightopp Clan would be lost forever, besides.

Oh, her head was beginning to ache! She hadn't wanted to send him to a cell, but his violence had left her little choice.

On that dreadful Horunvendush Day when his entire Clan had been destroyed, the only saving grace had been that Tarrant hadn't been married. He had been considering several lasses as potential wives, as he was coming of age; it wasn't as if she were attempting to force a substitute family on him! It would be his first and likely only!

What Mirana hadn't wanted to tell Tarrant was _how _bad he had been. She had only told him of the destruction of objects. No-one had told him, and never would, by her orders, that he had also attacked Thackery. Thackery had made the unfortunate mistake of mentioning Alice's name over Tea one day at the Palace and Tarrant had flown into a rage and began to pummel the hapless hare until a couple of guards heard the disturbance and managed to subdue the raging Hatter.

Tarrant had no idea how worried she was that once his Madness extended to harm to a living creature the risk that he could sink and not return was greater than ever. Mirana could not risk that for her friend. Or his Clan.

There was a knock on her door. "Enter," Mirana called wearily. A guard stepped into the room.

"Your Highness, The Champion is here and wishes to see Mr. Hightopp."

Mirana waved him away. "Fine, fine, I'll allow it."

* * *

The guard in the Dungeon opened Tarrant's cell and allowed Alice to go inside.

"He appears calm enough right now," he told her, "but I'll not be far. If I hear anything I'll come right back for you."

"Thank you," Alice said gratefully.

Tarrant was chained by his ankles only, thank goodness. Mirana was not attempting to punish him, just keep him quiet for a while.

"Tarrant!" Alice whispered, kneeling, "I'm so sorry!"

His eyes flew open and the green-lavender warmed her heart immediately.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong, love!" he said, pulling her into his lap.

Alice settled against him and they embraced. "Tarrant, will everything really be all right?" she murmured against his neck.

Tarrant shivered at her warm breath and held her more tightly. "Yes, Alice. One way or another, it will be."

"Well, Mally is sneaking into Alana's room to talk to her and find out how she feels about all of this."

Tarrant snapped his head up. "What? She's going to speak to her?"

"Yes," Alice said, tracing a finger over Tarrant's lower lip, "and maybe, if she's not really content with all of this then maybe Mirana will allow us to be together."

Tarrant barely heard her. Alice was touching his lip! He suddenly felt it quiver and hoped that Alice didn't mind. But she smiled and kept stroking his lip, especially the sensitive center. When a soft whimper came from his throat she couldn't help herself.

"Tarrant?" she murmured, closing the distance between them.

"Yes, lass?" he breathed huskily.

"I want to kiss you." She had said it! And she had no regrets about it. Tarrant had defied the Queen for her; he had broken in a door for her, endured torture, risked his life for her several times, and now his eyes were lavender for her! Not to mention that he was now sitting chained in a cell for her.

"Are...are you sure?" he asked. "Alice, love, if you kiss me and I kiss you, then...well...I'm not going to have an easy time of it waiting for you to think after all this is over." He wasn't having an easy time anyway, what with her lips already so tantalizingly close and her scent wisping through his nostrils and into his brain, creating a lovely fog of promising Alice Love.

"I don't know what you can do about that," she said saucily, suddenly feeling mischevious despite the circumstances, "but I'd say that it will be your problem and not mine. So, do you want to kiss me or not?"

Tarrant groaned. "Lass, that has to be the most ridiculous thing you've ever asked!"

Alice closed her eyes and his lips crashed down on hers with a ferocity that startled her. The cherry taste of him, plus the scent of tea and lemon and Tarrant-essence flooded her senses. When his tongue persuaded her lips to part she eagerly allowed him entrance. She knew people shared open-mouthed kisses, but...oh! It felt like nothing she could describe. Her body suddenly weakened and a bolt of undiluted desire shot straight to her belly as his tongue caressed and teased hers.

She moaned softly and he explored her mouth more insistently, almost desperately, as if he would perish if she refused him now. Her moan caused him to slide a hand into her hair and hold her head firmly in order to not allow her to escape him.

Tarrant's other hand slowly stroked up and down her back and his kiss gentled, as if he realised that she would not be leaving him. Alice clutched his lapels and hoped the kiss could go on forever. It was so stirring, so loving, so exciting, and so sensual that she was angry when her breath began to fail her. Reluctantly she ended the kiss.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Tarrant's lashes flutter open to reveal his lavender and gold-flecked wide eyes.

"Tarrant, did you ever...have your eyes ever...looked like that with..._her_?"

He smiled. "You are asking another ridiculous question, lass! Of course not! I love you, Alice; not anyone else. Ever."

Alice was speechless. His eyes didn't lie, nor did his actions. Nor did her own heart. She knew, perhaps more at this moment than ever before, that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her; and beyond Life, if that was possible. And she wanted that, too! More than anything she could imagine she wanted to pledge her life and love and soul to him.

Tarrant's fingers beneath her chin tipped her face upwards and he kissed her again, softly.

"But not just yet, eh?" he asked, knowing what she was thinking.

Alice blushed hotly and tried to move her face aside, but he would have none of it.

"It's all right, lass. Take all the time you need. I'll wait forever if you want me to."

* * *

"Do you think she'll really agree to that?" Alana asked Mally, incredulous.

"Well, a bargain is a bargain, right? And Queen Mirana has basically promised ye the sky, right? Well, in order to make ye happy and keep Tarrant and Alice from leaving, which I know they would do if they have to, what else can she do?"

"She can still refuse," Alana replied.

"Well, then, she'll lose the Hatter, her Champion, Thackery, the Tweedles, Bayard and his family, the Bandersnatch, and me and every mouse soldier she has. That wouldn't look good for her, would it?"

Alana laughed. "I suppose not!"

* * *

Mirana's headache was even worse. Before her were Alice, Tarrant, Mallymkin, and Alana. She sensed they had something to say to her; and it wouldn't be anything she really wanted to hear.

"Yes?" she asked wearily, rubbing at her temples.

"I wish to remain in Underland," Alice said, gathering her Muchness around her; although she didn't really need it, as Tarrant's arms around her gave her all the courage she needed. "And I want you to release Tarrant to marry whoever he pleases."

"Which is Alice," Tarrant said firmly. "Alana, I'm sorry, but..."

"It's all right, Terry," she said quickly, "I understand. Neither of us would be happy if we were to marry. And it's clear to me that you love Alice. I wish you both the best."

Tarrant's eyes widened and he grinned widely. "Oh, Alana, thank you!"

"And I want to remain in Underland and live comfortably, as I've been promised," Alana said. "And I want to be with the person I've wanted to be with all along."

"And you have to let her or we're leaving," Mally said.

Mirana rubbed her temples harder. "Oh, bother. And where, may I ask, would you go?"

"Above," Tarrant said, "or whatever territories lie beyond the Outlands."

"I won't have it," she sighed. "Tarrant, just see sense. All of you are obviously against me in this. Alana, who is it you want?"

"It's not who I _want_, but who I really, truly care for and want to _be _with; if you understand my meaning," Alana replied. "But I don't know if you'd really be willing to..."

"Just tell me who it is and I'll make it happen!" the Queen snapped irritably. Could things get any worse?

"You promise?" Alana asked timidly.

"As long as the party you admire so much isn't married or otherwise committed, yes."

"You," Alana said firmly.

Mirana looked up. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's _you_, Mirana. I've been in love with you almost since I arrived." She blushed. "I...prefer women, to tell the truth, and I...I love you, Queen Mirana."

Tarrant sniggered and Alice swatted his arm. He fell silent, but saw her own smirk from the corner of his eye.

Mirana's eyes were absolutely enormous. Her shock was almost palpable. This was one of the extremely rare occassions Tarrant and Mally had ever seen Mirana lose her pristine composure.

"I...excuse me. I have a terrible headache and must lie down."

Alana gasped and rushed forward but Mirana stayed her with a gesture. "It's all right, Alana. I'll keep my word."

"Do...do you hate me now?"

"No, Alana, not at all. It's just...a lot to take in right now." She smiled at the young woman reassuringly. "Everything will be all right. I just need to lie down for a while."

* * *

Twenty weeks, twenty new dresses, hats, shoes and slippers later, Alice told Tarrant that yes, she would marrry him.

"I'll make you forget everything," he promised Alice as she lay nervously beneath the bedsheet. She had not permitted Tarrant to see her undress; she was still too modest. He had gallantly indulged her in this and had given her privacy.

He stood naked before her now, having undressed in half the time he once did, all too eager for his Alice. And, since she had obviously seen him unclothed before, he was not self-conscious, as was his beloved.

Alice swallowed loudly. "Tarrant...what if I'm not as pretty as..."

Tarrant shushed her. "Alice, nonsense! I never want to hear such from you again. You compare to no-one, do you hear me? No-one!"

She nodded. She knew she shouldn't have spoken her fear, for she had assured Tarrant that the past was the past and all that mattered was their future; together. But now, as she was about to give herself completely to Tarrant, she found herself irksomely bashful and shy. She suddenly was insecure about her appearance. What if he found her...lacking?

"Lass, summon your Muchness," he said, grinning. "I'm going to pull that sheet off of you in the next few moments whether you like it or not!"

"Tarrant!" she cried, "you'll do no such thing!"

"Won't I?" he replied with a smirk. "I've been waiting for this moment for what feels like forever, and I'm not a terribly patient man in such matters. Not with you. Now, off with that sheet or I'll take it off myself!"

Alice gasped, but then nodded. She sat up, still clutching the sheet to her chest. "Muchness, Alice," she whispered, "your Muchness!"

She slowly lowered the sheet until it was just below her breasts. Tarrant gasped and knelt beside the bed.

"Lovely," he groaned, "you're so beautiful!"

"B...beautiful?" she asked, her azure eyes wide and hopeful.

He leaned forward and cupped a pale breast in one hand and smiled as she sucked in her breath.

"Oh yes, beautiful," he said, his voice reverant as he rubbed his palm over her nipple until it hardened. "Take off the rest of the sheet," he beseeched her.

Alice felt that she may as well. The lavender-gold of his eyes encouraged her and she tossed it to the floor, baring herself completely before him. The resulting gasp and the darkening of his eyes to nearly purple soothed her unspoken fears.

"Ye are th' mos' beautiful thin' Ah've evah seen," he said in the brogue she had come to adore. The look in his eyes and on his face finally convinced her and she smiled.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Ah thin' ye noe," he said with a gentle smile. "At leas' ye noe par' o' it."

Alice blushed and couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sorry! You know I didn't mean..."

Tarrant laughed. "Mah Alice, Ah don' min' aneh mur!" He pulled her to the edge of the bed and parted her knees, but in order to not embarrass Alice again he wouldn't look down at her maidenhood. Yet. He elicited a gasp as he cupped her left breast and took her right nipple into his mouth.

Alice's head fell back at the dual sensations assailing her. She couldn't believe how such simple touches could feel so exquisite! His fingers toyed with one nipple and his tongue flicked the other until she was gasping and shaking.

Tarrant couldn't help but feel quite pleased with himself. He was her first, and he was already well on his way to reducing her to a heap of quivering, longing Need! If she only knew how badly he also Needed her...but...no. He didn't want her to know how desperate he was just yet. He would have to control himself until she was truly ready for him.

Oh, he adored her creamy breasts and pale rose nipples! He suckled her nipple and gently nipped the tip until she was curling her fingers into his hair and moaning his name.

"Tarrant!" she gasped, "it's too...too..."

"Delicious," he said, referring to his experience rather than her own, but she didn't disagree with him. He switched to her other breast and favoured it with the same attention. Then Tarrant drew back slightly and sucked at the top of one breast to make sure he left His Mark on her body.

Alice felt a familiar ache build between her thighs along with the tell-tale moisture that betrayed her intense desire. She had felt that sensation once before, but now it was for her to enjoy and have fulfilled! She wondered if he would...did she dare ask him to...

Tarrant gently pushed her down onto the bed and lifted her legs over his shoulders. "This tam an' evah after is yers, Mah Alice! May Ah?"

Flushed and panting with desire, Alice nodded. Tarrant slowly kissed the insides of her thighs and gently caressed her knees. Her tender, untouched flesh was hyper-sensitive to his every touch, every warm puff of breath, every brush of his fingers. Even his soft hair and his ears tickled her skin and caused her to shiver.

"Tarrant!"

Tarrant knew what she was pleading for but was determined to take his time. He wanted his first time with Alice and for Alice to be as special as possible. Still kissing and tasting the insides of her pale thighs he moved the questing fingers of one hand upwards to slowly tease at her center. He could smell her arousal and it intoxicated him. That he could do this to her was an instant addiction that he knew he could never, and would never wish to, escape from!

He gently inserted a finger inside of her and she violently twitched with the sensation. Tarrant felt her moist warmth and then her tightness. He couldn't supress a smile knowing he would be her first and only man. But he did not look forward to causing her pain. He carefully moved his finger in and out of her, careful to move in a bit further each time.

"Tarrant, that feels incredible!" she cried out breathily.

Tarrant added a second finger to help widen her. "Alice, yer sew warm an' tight! Am Ah hurtin' ye?"

"No, Tarrant, you're not hurting me. Please don't stop!"

He smiled. That's just what he wanted to hear! He was now eager to taste of her and he couldn't wait to bring her even greater pleasure. For Alice he would not be half-hearted in his attentions; he would only ever give her his best.

"Oh Tarrant, please! I need you!" She gasped and writhed and he had to grasp her hips to hold her steady as he, at long last, tasted of her.

"Tarrant!" she almost screamed, lurching upwards violently. He held her firmly and laved his tongue across the petals of her femininity. Her taste! Her sensual, musky Alice-Taste! He teased her mercilessly, slowly snaking his tongue up and down her wet slit, then along the sides until she was almost soaking wet. When she began bucking and moaning he finally flicked his tongue across her tiny bundle of nerves and she thrashed against him.

The sensations were overpowering her! She knew she was struggling against Tarrant even though she didn't want to. Her body was behaving so strangely!

"Tarrant," she cried, "I'm sorry!"

He stopped at once. "Fer wha'?" he asked, puzzled.

"For...for struggling!" she panted. "I don't want to, but my body...it's behaving so oddly!"

Tarrant burst into laughter. "Lass, tha's not strange, it's natural! It mins Ah'm doin' thins' right!"

Alice giggled. "Oh...I didn't know!"

"Ye dew nauw!" he said, and resumed his ministrations.

Yes, he was certainly doing things right, Alice thought. It was a brief thought, however. For, when Tarrant resumed his teasing and sucking on her sensitized nub she ceased to think coherently at all! All she could feel and focus on was the incredible pleasure building and centering in that one tiny portion of her body. When Tarrant gave her a particularly hard suck and then a nip from his teeth she arched her back and cried out as a wave of intense ecstacy swept through her.

Alice trembled and quivered and gasped until she was exhausted, but Tarrant didn't stop sweetly tormenting her until she had come twice more.

"Oh, Tarrant, I...had no idea," she whispered as he gently moved her to the center of the bed and lay beside her, caressing her cheek.

"Nae did Ah," he admitted. "Ah...Ah nevah fel' sew gud befer, Alice!"

She gazed into his eyes and blushed. "But what about you? I mean; your pleasure?"

"Yer pleasure _is_ mah pleasure, lass. Buh...lateh Ah'll shew ye mer."

"Are...are you ready to...to make me yours, Tarrant?"

His eyes had never been so dark. He felt the change, and he could see that Alice saw it, too. She was blushing so prettily and nervously. But she was also being very brave and he admired her. She loved him and she had forgiven him everything; and now she was giving him everything.

"Ah...Ah kin onleh hope te be worthy," he said, kissing her gently.

"You are, Tarrant, you are. Now, please take me!"

Tarrant positioned herself at her entrance and hesitated, studying her face. She nodded and cupped his face between her palms. He sighed in pleasure and turned his head to press a kiss into her palm. Yes, she was the only one who he would ever allow to touch him thusly. Gently he eased the head of his erection inside her, slowing when her breathing became laboured with discomfort.

Gradually, each time Alice relaxed he was able to enter her a little more. Finally, Alice was stretched enough for Tarrant to fill her completely.

"We did it!" she gasped, her voice tight with discomfort yet filled with pride

"Ah...don' move, lass!"

"Why not?" she asked. "I feel better now! I want you to move!"

"Ah...Ah don' wan' te lose control."

"Oh...I understand," she said.

When Tarrant had composed himself he began to thrust slowly in and out; and quickly found out the hard way that he wasn't as composed as he thought.

"Oh, Tarrant! Don't stop!" Alice cried, matching him thrust for thrust.

"Lass, Ah don'..." He gritted his teeth, but the pleasure was too great and he could no longer contain himself. He came inside of her; his traitorous body feeling weak from the release, but he made himself keep moving. He slid a hand down and rubbed at her center, determined to bring her to her pleasure yet.

Thankfully, Alice wasn't far behind. A few more thrusts and a firm caress to her swollen nub brought her to climax.

"Tarrant, you are amazing," she gasped, her entire body relaxing and going limp.

Tarrant rolled to her side and gathered her against him.

"Yer pretteh amazin' yerself," he burred into her ear. He smiled at her shiver of delight and kissed her cheek. "Ah luv ye, Alice!"

"I love you too, Tarrant! And I can't wait to become your wife."

Tarrant closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

"Mah wife. Yes," he said dreamily. "Hauw abou' t'morrow?"

"Tomorrow? But there's no dress yet and..."

"Ah hae everythin' ready, lass, includin' yer dress. If ye lak it, o' course. An' th' Queen an' Alana hae bin helpin' meh."

Alice chuckled. She could easily envision that! The women had become quite a loving couple and both adored weddings!

"How about one week, Tarrant?"

"Ah'll hol' ye te tha', lass!"

Alice licked away a drop of perspiration at the base of his throat and grinned.

"You had better!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the conclusion to this little story. I hope it had the proper amount of cheesiness, but not extra! All comments are welcome.


End file.
